


when one of them meets the other half

by orphan_account



Series: you know i love you so [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gender-neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “... the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment...”― Plato, The SymposiumA collection of drabbles featuring you, your favorite character, and the renowned soul mark trope.





	

You’ve had your soulmate’s words on your skin for months, but you don’t know who or where your soulmate is. In computerized handwriting, the words are etched on your inner finger in a color that is shades different from your skin. You feel upset and disappointed that you’ll most likely never meet your soulmate, so you’ve always covered your hands with a pair of leather gloves. It’s spared you a lot of heartbreak.

Somehow, during your failed First Order infiltration mission, you’d woken up strapped to an interrogation chair. A dark, cold atmosphere surrounds you yet you can feel sweat rolling down the sides of your face. Your hands feel awfully chilly, though, and then you realize—

Your gloves are off.

You look up, eyes searching for any signs of human beings and there’s a masked man — Kylo Ren — standing in front of you. His fingers, long, pale and slender, aren’t covered with gloves like you’d remembered from a few hour ago (presumably). He has five words on the side of his hand, but you couldn’t see _what_ it is. “ _You have potential. Join me,_ ” comes his modulated voice. The words on your inner finger seem to glow as soon as he says it, and the same thing happens to him when you respond, “ _What’s in it for me?_ ”


End file.
